End Of The Day
by oOItaOo
Summary: Sabía que iba a morir y ya no le importaba.


**Advertencias** : todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Este relato es el premio para la bonita **LadyChocolateLover** por ser la ganadora del reto " _Emociones_ " del foro [Cazadores de Sombras].

¡Enhorabuena cariño!

Esperamos que te guste.

 **End Of The Day**

El azul del cielo sonreía, pintando el día con su luz, con los tonos claros de una mañana por estrenar; su último día de vida.

Sabía que iba a morir, lo sabía desde el momento en que se marchó; los ojos negros de Valentine le habían susurrado sus oscuros pensamientos y le habían enseñado toda la maldad oculta tras grandes palabras, grandes acciones que les llevarían a ser recordados, a ser los mejores. Pero él ya no creía en ello, nunca se había sumado a la causa del Círculo; si él se había unido sólo era por él, por su parabatai.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa que Robert le pidiera, cualquier estupidez le parecería la mejor de las ideas si con ello podía vislumbrar un atisbo de esa sonrisa esquiva que tanto amaba.

Sabía que iba a morir desde el momento en que él le había dejado, abandonando toda promesa, rompiendo todos los lazos, abriendo heridas sobre marcas de sangre y humo, escritas con palabras que jamás podrían ser dichas. Su mundo había dejado de girar en ese instante, conteniendo su vida en el pequeño espacio donde todo había transcurrido, entre el verde mecido por el viento y las hojas revoloteando en el aire, donde cada parte de quien era moría, cada fragmento de su ser partiéndose con cada paso que él daba, con cada nuevo metro que le distanciaba irremediablemente de él. Sin él sólo podía esperar a que todo acabase, pues Robert era su guía, los ojos en los que sus sueños se mecían. Y el invierno se había instalado en su corazón, cubriendo de hielo y escarcha y desolación cada parte que quedaba de él.

Ella había muerto y, con ella, su legado, su hijo. Su vida no podía tener menos sentido, el vacío ensanchándose, adueñándose de su ser, devorando cualquier esperanza, despedazando cualquier ilusión. Había sentido los trazos fríos sobre su piel, allí donde su runa dormía, allí, donde nadie la podía ver. Y sabía que sería el siguiente, que no tenía otra opción. Tampoco la quería. Iba a morir, lo sabía. E iba a enfrentarse a ello pues por su sangre latía el orgullo del último de los Wayland. No iba a luchar, eso sería en vano, pero se perdería en la oscuridad de Valentine, en sus ojos negros, aquellos que le habían arrebatado el futuro, a su amor.

No había sido lo mismo con ella pero su sonrisa acompañaba sus sueños y disipaba la soledad, el miedo, el azul en unos ojos que le rechazaban, las pesadillas en las que le perdía de nuevo. Ella había desdibujado los recuerdos, le había hecho el regalo más hermoso, le había enseñado a ser padre, a ser mejor para alguien más.

Se alegraba de que el Levantamiento hubiera fracasado, aunque le hubiera gustado poder luchar una última vez a su lado, unidos como hermanos, sus movimientos sincronizados; los mismos latidos, la misma respiración. Sentir el palpitar de su runa en el cuello, imbuyéndolo con una energía que era de los dos, con el baile que sus cuerpos trazaban en combate, lado a lado, sonriendo con los ojos fijos en su enemigo. Aunque no creyese en nada de aquello, podría haberle mirado a los ojos y decirle que lo sentía, morir por él.

Pero su final estaba cerca y Robert no iba a saberlo pues lo iban a exiliar. ¿Sentiría cómo su runa se partía, pintando su torso con su sangre? Quizás aquello le haría feliz, ya no habría más recuerdos que le hablasen de él, del hecho que le amaba como dos parabatai tienen prohibido amar. Ya no tendría que huirle, o actuar como desconocidos, ya no tendría que fingir que le importaba, que era su otra mitad.

Querría poder decirle tantas cosas, pero el tiempo estaba en su contra y no había nada que Robert quisiera escuchar, nada que pudiera borrar el rechazo y el miedo. Quería decirle que él era fuerte y valiente, que no se dejase manipular, que juntos eran mejores, que no importaba que no correspondiese a sus sentimientos, que le extrañaba, que él siempre sería su mejor amigo, su primer amor que aún aleteaba en su corazón, pero Valentine se lo había arrebatado, se lo había llevado todo. Y ahora era su turno.

Quizás su muerte sirviera de algo, quizás sólo sería un capricho; con el morir del día lo sabría.


End file.
